Cowlquape's diary
by jad quiltex
Summary: A diary of the events in Midnight over Sanctaphrax from the point of view of Cowlquape. Will be containing some Twig x Cowlquape in later chapters, a lot more action will be taking place in the later chapters than the introductory first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a week since my father Ulbus Pentephraxis died. I'm not sad for his death. He was a cruel man with a quick temper and he hated the sight of me. The only thing I am grateful to him for is paying for my place here in Sanctaphrax. Speaking of which I have no idea how long I will be able to remain here. As soon as my father's money runs out that's it. I'm out on the streets of Undertown as a beggar. I won't have clothes, food, shelter or the bark scrolls anymore.

That's why I've decided to hide out here in the Great Library. I figured no one will find me here and so far I'm right, I have been left completely alone. I suppose it's only a matter of time until I'm found though. As soon as someone works out I'm not paying my fees and if I get spotted, that will be the end of it all.

I suppose it's not all bad though, I should try to stay positive. I might never get found and then I can stay here and study the bark scrolls for as long as I like. I really hope that I will be able to remain here for a long time, it's so peaceful. Not like the rest of Sanctaphrax so full of bullies and back stabbers. I'm sure Undertown will be worse still…

I'm living in constant fear of being found. At the very lest I want to be able to finish these current bark scrolls. It's the most fascinating thing about the creatures of the Deepwoods and how we all come into being at the source of all life. Riverrise. Oh how I wish I could travel there, visit the place where Kobold the Wise lived…. I could spend all my day thinking of Riverrise and how amazing a place it is.

Though I think I will be lucky if I ever get to leave this library for a hot meal again, let alone go to the ancient site of Riverrise. It's been about two days since I last ate and though my stomach hurts I know I shouldn't go and get food. If I get caught it's over and I will never read of Riverrise and the creatures of the Deepwoods again. I should stay here until I really have no choice.

It's started to rain again. It's been worse than ever lately, all it does is rain and hail. We even had some snow the other day. It's not just the weather that's getting violent either. Everyone seems to be getting a little short tempered lately. The amount of fights that have broken out in Sanctaphrax has almost doubled, and I've heard gossip that it's even worse in Undertown. What's happening to everyone? What's happening to the weather? Though I suppose the professor of Darkness at the very least will know. It's none of my business I suppose….

Then again the professor of Darkness has been acting odd lately as well so maybe he doesn't know what's going on either. I suppose those shooting stars will be on his mind. They were so beautiful, streaking across the sky, and falling all over the Edge. If someone like me can appreciate them then I'm sure they will be of particular interest to someone like the Most High Academe. I bet he misses the professor of Light too. Especially as those shooting stars were light technically, not darkness, so it will be a difficult subject for him to study for personal reasons. I guess being Most High Academe is difficult no matter what you have to do though.

Oh! Another thing I should record that concerns the odd behaviour of the professor of Darkness! Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but since it's a private diary there couldn't be any harm. He came back late to Sanctaphrax late at night carrying someone and he asked me to help him! I was so happy and proud that the Most High Academe himself asked for my help. It was only a small menial task but I'm still pleased. He had bought a friend back from Undertown. His friend seemed to be having trouble walking so I was asked to help support him to the School of Light and Darkness. I think I did my task well. I managed to help the professor of Darkness get him there without injury to any of us at any rate.

I feel so sorry for his friend though. He was glowing, it was really odd. He looked so ill and Sky knows what was wrong with him to make him glow. The professor of Darkness hasn't said anything to anyone about his condition but he has made him the sub-professor of Light! Turns out he was that sky pirate captain that saved Sanctaphrax and got rid of Vilnix Pompolnius. He looks really different now though to when he was last in Sanctaphrax, even though the glowing has subsided now. He doesn't seem to concentrate or even focus his attention on anything anymore. Everyone is saying he's stupid and a moron but I don't think so. He's so brave if all the rumours of him flying out into Open Sky are true. Whatever is going on in his mind must be of vital importance.

It's no good, I need food. I feel to weak to read and write as it is now. I'm going to try and sneak some food from the refectory. Maybe I won't get caught. At least if my bark scrolls are taken away I will have this diary left to keep me going in Undertown, to remind me of all I have learnt and all I wanted to learn. It will be but a mere shadow of all the knowledge I have right now, but at least I shall have something to call my own.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe what's happened! I don't know if it is luck or fate and right now I don't much mind which. I'm to leave Sanctaphrax! I thought I would never want to leave here, and I shall be sad to leave behind some of the bark scrolls I won't be able to carry but I do intend to take most of them with me of course. 

It's going to be such an adventure! That friend of the professor's was Twig the great sky pirate that saved us from the tyranny of Vilnix Pompolnius, and now I am to leave Sanctaphrax with him and help him to locate his missing crew! I've never felt so excited or nervous in my whole life, I can't wait to get out of Sanctaphrax and leave all these petty bullies behind. I'm hoping our journey will take us to the Deepwoods, I can't imagine what it will feel like to go to the home of Kobold the Wise. I almost can't stand the thought of someone as lowly as me being able to get as close to Ancient Riverrise as the Deepwoods themselves! Then again I've not left the city much before. I so hope we don't run into any trouble. I don't know what I'm going to do if we run into any danger. I mustn't think like that though! I must try to stay positive or I will never leave this place.

I was right to say that professor Twig was no idiot. He's the most brave and intelligent man I've ever met! I can't believe how amazing he is that he would give up a place in this city to go and search all over the edge to find his missing crew. He's such a good person, he saved me from Vox when he caught me after I threw my hot soup at him by accident. Sky knows what would have happened if professor Twig hadn't told him to lay off me. 

That night I snuck out to the refectory, I thought I was done for. Vox found me and tried to hurt me again. Even now I'm still not used to how violent he can be. Luckily for me my soup landed on his face. Ha! I may have been scared but I was still a little proud at being able to finally hurt him back. I'm glad he got what was coming to him. 

That night was so odd though. When I left the refectory I thought I was done for but I saw professor Twig outside and he looked as though he was going to kill himself by jumping off the walkway! My heart leapt right into my throat and I just grabbed him by instinct. I'm so glad I have the honour of being able to help professor Twig. I think even professor Twig himself was delighted that I had acted so out of order just this once by interfering with the business of an academic such as himself. Well, he must be. He took me on as his apprentice. Can you imagine? Me! An apprentice to such a great man! It seemed his arrival at Sanctaphrax and the odd state he was in have been forgotten. He says he can't remember anything at all. I couldn't even begin to imagine how that must feel. He says the only thing he can remember is sailing into open Sky! What a thing to do. Just testament to how brave he is. 

Thanks to my saving his life the other night during that horrible storm and him making me his apprentice he has chosen me to go with him to search for his crew! I'm so excited for so many reasons, not least that I will get to stay with Twig for longer this way. How could someone not want to be around such an inspiration? Hopefully I can learn a lot about wherever we travel too. Maybe even I can achieve such a high accolade as to write a bark scroll! One thing is for sure, I shall be keeping up this diary. Things are already very interesting but now I can use it to remember every part of the adventure we're going to have as well! This diary will be my record of all we do together and everything we discover, not merely a way to remember my old life! I shall make sure this diary get's put to good use recording all the fantastic things we see, all the adventures we have saving professor Twig's crew, and of course, recording all the amazing things that professor Twig will manage along the way! 


End file.
